happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?
Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh and Patriot meet while Flaky gets a flea problem. Roles Starring *Josh *Patriot Featuring *Drama *Flaky *Todd *Emily & Kit-Kat *Petunia *Decker *Scotty Appearances *The Mole *Howdy *Wrinkles *Flippy *Generic Tree Friends Plot The gang prepares for a patriotic play. Emily dresses Kit-Kat in a bald eagle costume, while Petunia dresses herself as the Statue of Liberty. Decker dresses up as Big Ben and Scotty is seen pushing a model double decker bus. Josh arrives backstage to begin rehearsal, when he bumps into Patriot. The two become friends and rehearse their lines together. Meanwhile, Flaky nervously hides behind the curtains until Drama convinces her to come out. Flaky walks up to the stage waving an American flag, and Todd makes his entrance dressed as Abraham Lincoln. Suddenly, the perfect performance is ruined when Flaky gets itchy and scratches. Drama pulls out a magnifying glass and discovers a flea on Flaky's fur. Drama takes Flaky to the bathroom for cleaning. They accidentally push Josh over and Patriot sees a birthmark on his foot. Patriot reveals the same birthmark to Josh and they find out they are actually English cousins. This means only one of them can perform the leading role in the play, and neither of them would want to give up their hard work, so they start arguing. Josh attacks Patriot with the British flag. In the bathroom, Drama scrubs Flaky with soap, water, and towels. The flea gets off Flaky but jumps on Drama's hair and reproduces. Petunia tells them the play is about to begin and she shakes Drama's hand wishing her good luck, unknowingly contracting some of the fleas. The crowd arrives for the play and all are excited. Josh and Patriot see the play is starting and decide to settle their fight the patriotic way. The curtains open to show Josh and Patriot reenacting the War of Independence, causing Flippy in the audience to flip out. The war scares Flaky, so Drama decides she must wave the flags. The curtains close, but Josh and Patrot continue to fight. Drama stops the war and tells them they can both have the lead role. The curtain opens with Emily, Kit-Kat, Petunia, Decker and Scotty standing proudly. Josh and Patriot begin a speech about American and British patriotism. Drama walks to the stage waving the flag, when she gets itchy from the fleas. She starts flailing the flag out of control and accidentally decapitates Josh and impales Patriot. Petunia also gets itchy and scratches her back with her torch, setting herself and the stage aflame. Fireworks are also set off and the audience cheers. The fireworks form both the Stars and Stripes and the Union Jack. Flaky sprays a hose at Drama in an attempt to kill the fleas. In doing so, she depletes the fire but splatters Drama against a wall. Flaky walks away whistling off the stage. Todd takes over the scene by driving in a limo in a president costume, when Flippy shoots him and laughs. As Flaky exits the building, she gets plagued with the fleas once again and scratches. Moral "Be a patriot!" Deaths #Josh is decapitated by the flagpole. #Patriot is impaled by the flagpole. #Petunia, Emily, Kit-Kat, Decker and Scotty burn to death. #The hose water splatters Drama on a wall. #Todd is shot by Flippy. Trivia *The title is a reference to the first verse in The Star-Spangled Banner. *Todd's death references the assassination of president Robert F. Kennedy. The 50th anniversary of the assassination occured in 2013. *Josh's death is similar to Sniffles' death in Something Fishy. *Drama's death is similar to Cub's death in Hello Dolly. *Wrinkles, The Mole, Flippy, and Howdy were in the audience along with many generic tree friends. Howdy is seen holding an American flag in the audience, while another HTF is seen waving the Union Jack as well. *This episode combines USA patriotism with UK patriotism. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes